<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WARCRAFT IV -- CHAPTER 2 PROLOGUE - Return of the Ancient Exiles (Night Elf Campaign) by Illedon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081249">WARCRAFT IV -- CHAPTER 2 PROLOGUE - Return of the Ancient Exiles (Night Elf Campaign)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon'>Illedon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs &amp; Humans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.</p><p>My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.<br/>I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.<br/>I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.<br/>It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.</p><p>WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bestial Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.</p><p>My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.<br/>I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.<br/>I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.<br/>It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.</p><p>WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind have just made a returned to Ashenvale Forest in Kalimdor after weeks of sailing the Great Seas from the fallen lands of Lordaeron on the far eastern continent. With the successful desperate rescue mission of Tyrande from the armies of the Undead Scourge, Malfurion is more than relieved and thankful to his own brother, Illidan. After many ages of hateful rivalry, Malfurion is also pleased that he has finally made peace with Illidan prior to his departure to an unknown place. Upon finally returning on Kalimdor, the archdruid and the priestess plan to continue keeping the peace and healing their land from the corruption caused by the Legion.</p><p>Despite the defeat of Archimonde and all the other elite commanders of the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, some surviving demonic and undead forces still linger around various areas on Kalimdor. In addition to the remaining demons and undead, many dark creatures that have been tainted by the corruption are also residing on the lands. With Malfurion and Tyrande now back on their homeland, they are now doing their best in protecting their land from the unfinished threat of the scattered remnants of their enemies by not only safeguarding their forested lands, but also even the lands beyond the borders of Ashenvale that had been devastated by the demons and the undead.</p><p>It was just another ordinary day on Kalimdor. Malfurion and his druids are at the heavily corrupted glade of Felwood, thinking of ways to heal the region while Tyrande and her Sentinels are back in Ashenvale, vigilantly keeping watch over the forest. Tyrande is just training her warriors for battle within her own encampment when all of a sudden, Shandris Feathermoon, the second in-command of the Sentinel forces, arrives at the base and informs the priestess of an ill news from a new threat.</p><p> </p><p>Shandris: "Tyrande! Praise Elune, I found you! I came to inform you of a grave news!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Ishnu-dal-dieb, Shandris! What is this urgent matter that I must know of?"</p><p>Shandris: "A band of satyrs appeared from out of nowhere, and began attacking the outlying bases! Our troops in the outposts are doing their best to defend the villages! We must go and help them!"</p><p>Tyrande: "So the vile satyrs have returned?! Prepare our warriors! We will deal with them at once!"</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no moment, Tyrande immediately begins mustering her troops within her own base of the Shadowleaves warriors. Upon assembling a brigade of troops consisting of archers and huntresses, Tyrande and Shandris quickly lead their forces to move out towards the outlying bases that are all being attack by the satyrs. Moving through the dense woods, the night elven forces encounter some small various groups of satyrs upon different corners of the forest. Upon fighting their way through the enemies, it did not take long before Tyrande and Shandris have reached the first outpost, which is a base of the Nightblades of the Sentinel army. Upon eventually reaching the first camp, Tyrande and Shandris immediately lead their soldiers to aid their comrades from the Nightblades, and battle against the group of satyr warriors, tricksters, and shadowdancers that are assaulting the base camp.</p><p> </p><p>Archer (Nightblades): "Praise Elune! Priestess Tyrande! Mistress Shandris!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Hold fast, my sisters! Let us crush these wretched brutes as they deserve!"</p><p> </p><p>After a little while of intense battling, the night elven forces are able to defeat the satyrs with quite ease. All of the invading satyr are killed and the village of the Nightblades warriors has been saved. Tyrande and Shandris are successful upon defending the first outpost. The surviving troops of the Nightblades speak with Tyrande and Shandris with regards to the sudden mass assault of the satyrs.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress (Nightblades): "Thank you for saving us, priestess. The satyrs came from out of nowhere and attacked us without warning. The other outposts of our comrades have been attacked as well."</p><p>Shandris: "Strange that the satyrs attack us at such effective rate. Where did they even came from?"</p><p>Tyrande: "It is a mystery that we shall solve later. Our priority for now is to save our sisters on the other outposts. There is no time to waste! We must reach all the other villages before it is too late!"</p><p>Shandris: "The second outpost is not far from here, priestess. We must get there as fast as we can."</p><p>Huntress (Nightblades): "We shall join you along in your quest to save our other sisters, priestess!"</p><p> </p><p>The warriors of the Nightblades have join alongside the forces of the Shadowleaves led by Tyrande and Shandris. The night elven forces quickly move out towards the second outpost, which is a base of the Moonhunters of the Sentinel army. Moving quickly through the dark woods, the night elven forces encounter more scattered groups of satyrs on various areas in the forests. It did not take long before Tyrande and Shandris finally reach the base of the Moonhunters warriors. The second camp is still being heavily under attack by a larger group of satyrs consisting of warriors, shadowdancers, and soulstealers. The archers, huntresses, and dryads are struggling to defend their own camp from the satyrs. Some of the structures in the base have already been destroyed due to the assault of the satyrs. Wasting no time, Tyrande and Shandris lead their troops to fight against the invading satyrs.</p><p> </p><p>Archer (Moonhunters): "Priestess Tyrande! Mistress Shandris! We are all lucky to have you here!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Stand your ground and fight, my sisters! Slay all these foul beasts in the name of Elune!"</p><p> </p><p>The night elven forces battle against the satyrs and after a while, are eventually able to defeat them. All of the satyrs are slain, and the partially desecrated camp of the Moonhunters warriors had been saved. Tyrande and Shandris are successful on defending the second outpost. The remaining troops of the Moonhunters inform Tyrande and Shandris more crucial information about the satyr attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress (Moonhunters): "Priestess Tyrande, thank Elune, you have arrived just in time. The satyrs nearly had us. It is actually surprising seeing them upon such strength and numbers at this point in time. Apparently, the brute behind this mass attacks is called Geltharis. He and his elite group have also attacked another one of our outposts in this region. We must put an end to Geltharis, priestess."</p><p>Shandris: "Priestess, the last base is quite far from here. At this rate, there is no telling if our troops in there could survive from such heavy assault from Geltharis and his ilk! We must get there fast!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Then let us hurry to our last outpost before all is lost! Our sisters will need all our help!"</p><p>Huntress (Moonhunters): "We shall gladly join along in ending Geltharis and his satyrs, priestess!"</p><p> </p><p>The warriors of the Moonhunters have join alongside the combined army of the Shadowleaves and Nightblades led by Tyrande and Shandris. Reassembling their forces with archers, huntresses, and some dryads, the night elves quickly move out towards their last outpost in Ashenvale, which is a base of the Starseekers of the Sentinel army. As the night elven forces move towards the last distant outpost, they encounter even more scattered groups of satyrs within the every corners of the woods. Upon fighting their way through the woods for many hours, Tyrande and Shandris have eventually reached the camp of the Starseekers warriors. The last outpost is almost completely destroyed, and many night elven warriors have been killed. The few remaining archers, huntresses, and dryads of the Starseekers are desperately fighting the large group of satyrs consisting of shadowdancers and soulstealers. Amongst the invading satyrs stands a one strong hellcaller that is none other than their leader, Geltharis. Tyrande and Shandris then quickly lead their warriors to battle against the satyrs.</p><p> </p><p>Archer (Starseekers): "By the merciful Goddess! The priestess has come for us at last, sisters!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Come, my warriors! Let us eradicate all these vile wretched mongrels once and for all!"</p><p>Geltharis: "Ah! So I finally meet you, Tyrande Whisperwind! I have been expecting your arrival!"</p><p>Tyrande: "And you must be, Geltharis! You shall pay for all the lives of my fallen sisters! To think that you were all once night elves! Now, you and the rest of your pathetic kind deserve only death!"</p><p>Geltharis: "It is you and your entire race that you shall perish forever! You shall all soon join your fallen comrades! I will claim the honor of killing you, priestess! The royal princes will be pleased!"</p><p> </p><p>Altogether, the full force army of the Sentinels battle against Geltharis and his elite group of satyrs. The Sentinels have the upper hand the war battle due to their higher numbers, and the commanding Trueshot Aura presence of Tyrande that boosts her warriors to strike with greater power. The battle between the Sentinels and the satyrs would continue for quite a while but in the end, the night elves stand victorious. The Sentinels have won the battle. All of the satyrs were slain, including Geltharis that was killed by a deadly shot through the heart of the magical searing arrow of Priestess Tyrande.</p><p> </p><p>Shandris: "Victory is ours! We have finally done it! The wretched satyrs have all been dealt with!"</p><p>Tyrande: "It would seem our battle with the satyrs is not yet over. It appears that our problem does not end with Geltharis. He had mentioned about some princes. Who could be he was referring to?"</p><p>Shandris: "Maybe they are the ones who are leading the satyrs, but for him to call them as princes?"</p><p>Tyrande: "That I do not know, Shandris. Perhaps I should inform Furion about this matter, and see what he thinks. Maybe he can help uncover the mystery about these so called princes of the satyrs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twisted Schemes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Malfurion Stormrage makes his return to Ashenvale. Having heard of the recent battle against the satyr invaders, the Archdruid hurriedly head back from Felwood to check on his beloved Tyrande and the Sentinels. Upon returning to Ashenvale, Malfurion immediately went on to see Tyrande at her base camp. Upon seeing the priestess, the archdruid is more than pleased and relieved on knowing that she is alive and well, and that the Sentinels are triumphant over the satyrs.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrande: "Furion! At last, you have arrived! I knew you would come to us, my love!"</p><p>Malfurion: "When I heard about the satyr attacks, I hurriedly went on my way, but I knew that you and your warriors would be able to handle it. I always have confidence on your strength, my love."</p><p>Tyrande: "Yes, my love. We have already dealt with the attackers, but I fear that our problem with the satyrs are only starting. There is something that you must know, Furion. You see, the leader of the invaders that we faced mentioned about some great satyr lords that he served. Strangely enough that he actually honored them as princes. Is it possible that the satyrs have their own royal leaders?"</p><p>Malfurion: "What?! Princes of the satyrs?! No! How could it even be possible after all this time?!"</p><p>Tyrande: "What is it about those princes that you know of, Furion? What worries you about them?"</p><p>Malfurion: "Those princes of the satyrs! They are the cursed vile sons of Xavius, Tyrande! Twisted and powerful! I thought that they have all perished along with their father ten thousand years ago!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Xavius! I remember him! He was the first satyr to have existed ten thousand years ago!"</p><p>Malfurion: "Yes. Xavius transformed many of our kin into satyrs as well, including his own sons."</p><p>Tyrande: "With the coming of the Burning Legion, the satyrs have once again rose to power. Some treants have been corrupted, and many of our people have been twisted and transformed into satyrs by the demons. Luckily for us, Illidan destroyed the lot of the satyrs on Felwood after I freed him."</p><p>Malfurion: "Yet those satyrs that stayed hidden for many long ages are still out there. It seems that they have joined forces with the remnants of those that were transformed on recent times, and they are now attacking us to finish what their masters started. With the sons of Xavius leading the satyrs, there is no telling what the wretched curs have in stored for us. We must ready ourselves, Tyrande"</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Shandris arrives at the base bearing strange news regarding the satyrs. Upon scouting the forests through the night, Shandris discovers yet another satyr activity along the borders of the forests and the Barrens. After spying on the satyrs during the night unseen, Shandris returns to the night elf village. Shandris begins to speak with Malfurion and Tyrande about what she discovered.</p><p> </p><p>Shandris: "Tyrande! Shando Stormrage! There is something you must know about the satyrs!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Elune-Adore, Shandris. What is it that you have discovered?"</p><p>Shandris: "I found an outpost of the satyrs on the far south just beyond the edge of the forests. The brutes are guarding the pass to the Barrens. Apparently, they have also captured some of our troops and are holding them within a prison near their camp. We must rescue our comrades immediately!"</p><p>Malfurion: "Then we have no time to waste! We shall crush those satyrs, and release our warriors!"</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Malfurion, Tyrande, and Shandris begin to muster their soldiers within the village. Upon assembling a full army that consists of archers, huntresses, and dryads; the night elven forces move due south towards the camp of the satyrs. Along their way, the night elves encountered small groups of satyrs and undead skeletons on various areas in the forests. They also fought some hostile beasts such as spiders, wolves, and murlocs. Eventually reaching the borders of Ashenvale Forests, the night elves finally found the base of corrupted ancients of the satyrs located at the Barrens, just outside of the forest lands. The camp of the corrupted ancients is protected by satyr shadowdancers, soulstealers, and poison treants, and behind it lies the cell where the night elven prisoners are held.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrande: "At last, we have reached their base! And look there, those are our imprisoned warriors!"</p><p>Satyr: "Come no further, weakling! You shall not interfere! The plans of the princes shall be done!"</p><p>Malfurion: "Pathetic wretches! We will end your dark schemes and put a stop to your vile princes!"</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the night elven forces led by Malfurion and Tyrande aggressively assault the satyr base. A fierce heavy war battle occurs between the night elves and the satyrs. With the great powers and leadership of both Malfurion and Tyrande, and the strong ranged support of Shandris, the night elves have the upper hand. The Trueshot Aura presence of Tyrande boosts her troops to strike with greater power, and her magical searing arrows lets her shoot deadly volleys at foes. Malfurion uses his druidic spells of trapping and inflicting harm on foes by Entangling Roots of thorny vines, and his Force of Nature that transforms some nearby trees into treants that help them fight the enemies. The night elves eventually won in the battle against the satyrs without losing even a single warrior. All the satyrs are slain, and their base is in ruins. Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris freed the captive night elves. The grateful freed troops inform them of an important information regarding the satyrs.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress: "Priestess Tyrande! Shando Stormrage! Thank Elune, you've saved us from the satyrs!"</p><p>Tyrande: "We will never let any of those foul wretches keep you as their own prisoners and slaves."</p><p>Huntress: "Horrifying as that may be, I fear those satyrs have far worse intentions than just keeping us as their enslaved prisoners, priestess. We heard them talk about the dark plans of their princes."</p><p>Malfurion: "And what are these plans that you have heard of, warrior?"</p><p>Huntress: "Well, Shando, the satyrs have captured us as they intended to bring us all to their princes that are within the caverns of Stonetalon Peak, and transform us into the beasts they are! The plans of their princes is to convert our race into satyrs as well, and rule over the entire lands of Kalimdor."</p><p>Tyrande: "What?! No! This is worse than anything I could imagine! Those sons of Xavius plan on turning our people into the same dark monsters they are! We cannot let such thing happen, Furion!"</p><p>Malfurion: "Yes! We must put an end to their threat! I shall never let those beasts turn us into like them! I will deal with their princes just as I have defeated their vile father ten thousand years ago!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Yes, my love. We shall finish these wretched satyrs and their leaders once and for all!"</p><p> </p><p>Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind made their preparations for an upcoming journey towards the Stonetalon Peak. Assembling a band of warriors, the night elven forces led by Tyrande and Malfurion make their way to the Stonetalon Mountains, leaving Shandris Feathermoon behind to watch over the defenses in Ashenvale. With their quest of defeating the satyrs at hand, Malfurion and Tyrande are more than eager to face the infamous satyr princes, and bring an end to their evil. The Archdruid and the Priestess will never let more of their own kind to be transformed into satyrs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old Forgotten Caverns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, just outside the cave on the summit at the Stonetalon Peak, Malfurion and Tyrande ready their troops for the unseen dangers that lie within the cave. Upon forming a group of warriors consisting of archers, huntresses, dryads and druids of the claw; the night elven group journey into the depths of the Stonetalon Peak to find the satyr princes somewhere inside the cave. Shortly after entering the dark caverns, the night elves came to a cross roads, splitting the path into two passages.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrande: "By Elune! It has been many long ages since we last saw these caves in these mountains!"</p><p>Malfurion: "I was told that the humans and orcs ventured these caves. It was here that the Guardian Medivh united their two factions to fight the Legion despite the many years of war between them."</p><p>Tyrande: "And now the satyrs are using these caves to conduct their dark plans against our people."</p><p>Malfurion: "We will scour these caves until we find their princes and put an end to them. With the path cutting off in two different ways, we have no choice but to split ourselves up into two groups."</p><p>Tyrande: "Yes. Be careful, my love. There might be more dangerous foes in here other than satyrs."</p><p> </p><p>The night elven party led by Malfurion and Tyrande had been split into two groups. Tyrande, along with her group of archers and huntresses, took the right path. Malfurion, along with the dryads and druids of the claw, took the left path. Tyrande and her party ventured onto the winding tunnels and halls of the dungeon, encountering various residing hostile creatures such as kobolds, fallen priests, and sludge. They also battle against scattered groups of satyrs and undead skeleton minions of the satyr princes upon many corners of the caverns. Along their way in the dungeons, Tyrande and her companions have freed some captive night elven prisoners. Tyrande and her troops fight their way through the dungeons against various foes until they finally reached a chamber of an ancient statue. Seeing the statue, Tyrande instantly recognized it as the statue of Aszune, the old night elf princess that had been cursed into a living stone due to her mockery of the legendary Oracle upon ages past.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrande: "I know this statue! This is the old living stone of Aszune! There is now a sense of peace within her. The ancient spell that has cursed her is gone at last, and her spirit has finally been freed. This means that the path to the Oracle's chamber is revealed, but where is the Enchanted Gemstone of the Kelani? The magical relic that powers the Spirit Bridge. Perhaps those satyrs took the artifact to prevent access to the next chamber? Hopefully, Furion will be able to find the gemstone for us."</p><p> </p><p>While Tyrande and her group venture into the right path of the caverns, Malfurion and his warriors have taken the left route. As the Archdruid and his group explore the natural part of the caves, they encounter various hostile creatures such as kobolds, golems, and salamanders. They also fight their way against many groups of satyrs and undead skeletons in most parts of the caves. At one junction in the caves, Malfurion and his party came upon an outcrop overlooking a pit that used to be spiked trap area. Within the trap stands one powerful satyr pyromancer and some undead skeleton archers, which are guarding the Enchanted Gemstone of the Spirit Bridge made by the ancient Kelani magi.</p><p> </p><p>Malfurion: "Those foul wretches have stolen the ancient gemstone of Stonetalon Chasm! We must recover that artifact from them! A pity the trap mechanism for that old spiked pit no longer works."</p><p> </p><p>Malfurion and his troops face the satyr pyromancer and the skeletons on the nonfunctioning spiked pit trap, and defeated them in a short fierce battle. After taking the Enchanted Gemstone, Malfurion and his troops proceed into a dungeon hall where a last band of satyrs is blocking the iron gates to the chamber of Aszune. The Archdruid and his companions battle against the satyrs, and claim the Ghost Key after defeating them. Upon opening the iron gates using the ghostly key, Malfurion and his troops are met by Tyrande and her soldiers who have also just arrived at the chamber of Aszune.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrande: "Furion! At last, you've made it! Unfortunately for us, we cannot cross the Spirit Bridge."</p><p>Malfurion: "Do not worry, my love. I was able to reclaim the Enchanted Gemstone from the satyrs. There! The Spirit Bridge has been restored, and our path is now clear, Tyrande! Let us move out!"</p><p> </p><p>The reunited night elven forces led by Malfurion and Tyrande crossed the Spirit Bridge and arrived at the dark chamber of the legendary Oracle. Upon arriving at the chamber, the night elves are met by an elite band of satyrs that had locked up yet another night elf prisoner within a cage. The satyrs are being led by an elite and powerful Satyr Incinerator called Raze. He is one of the sons of Xavius and a royal prince of the satyrs. With his hideout in Stonetalon being discovered by the night elves, Prince Raze has come forth to straightly confront Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind.</p><p> </p><p>Raze: "So I finally meet the proud rulers of the night elves! I have expected your arrival, especially you, Malfurion Stormrage! For many ages, I've dreamt of facing you! That time has come at last!"</p><p>Tyrande: "And you must be one of the sons of Xavius! One of the so-called princes of these satyrs."</p><p>Raze: "That is correct, high priestess! I am called Raze! My brothers and I waited all these ages to get our revenge upon you and your wretched kind, and now after all these long centuries, we shall! We will destroy both of you and turn the rest of your people! Your race will forever cease to exist!"</p><p>Malfurion: "You and your brothers will not succeed in your plans, Raze! Not while I draw breath!"</p><p>Raze: "Which is why I will be putting an end to you, Archdruid! We will have our revenge for the death of our father! I will personally kill you myself, Malfurion! But don't you worry, your beloved Priestess Tyrande here will also follow you to the afterlife! The two of you shall fall by my hands!"</p><p>Tyrande: "Enough talk! Bandu Thoribas, Prince Raze! Come and feel the wrath of the night elves!"</p><p> </p><p>The night elven forces led by Malfurion and Tyrande clash against the group of satyrs led by Prince Raze. A fierce battle occurs between the night elves and the satyrs. In the midst of the battle, Prince Raze faces off against both of Malfurion and Tyrande. Prince Raze proves to be a quite strong, and magically powerful with his fire spells such as Firebolt, Flame Strike, and Breath of Fire. However, the combined strength and powers of Malfurion and Tyrande still overwhelm the satyr prince. The Archdruid casts his magical Entangling Roots upon Prince Raze while relentlessly assaulting him. The Priestess provides excellent ranged support by continuously shooting searing arrows upon the satyr prince. The night elves eventually won against the satyrs whilst losing several warriors during the battle. All of the satyrs are slain, including Prince Raze that was killed by the harmful vines of the Entangling Roots spell of Malfurion. Triumphant against Prince Raze and his satyrs, Malfurion and Tyrande freed the last night elf imprisoned within the cage. However, on to their surprise, the prisoner is not what they were expecting. Despite being the exact same race, the newly freed night elf is of the Highborne that somehow still managed to exist after all this time. The Highborne night elf is a woman named Delaris who is now thankful to Malfurion and Tyrande upon saving her life.</p><p> </p><p>Delaris: "Praise the Goddess! I thought I was going to become one of those vile satyrs! Thank you, Priestess. Thank you, Lord Stormrage. I never thought that you would be the ones to save my life."</p><p>Malfurion: "And we never thought to see a Highborne to be imprisoned by the satyrs in this place."</p><p>Tyrande: "Who are you, girl? Where did you come from? What caused the satyrs to lock you up?"</p><p>Delaris: "I am Delaris, one of the proud arcanists of my kind. The satyrs recently invaded our lands on Feralas. They were being led by another one of their own royal princes, Kellen. He is the brother of Prince Raze. We tried our best to fight against the satyrs, but we were overwhelmed. They have destroyed our settlements in Feralas. They captured many of my comrades, forcefully turning them while killing those who strongly refused. I did all I can to fight and slay Kellen myself, but I ended up being captured as well. If it weren't for you, I would have been turned into one of them sooner."</p><p>Malfurion: "Are there any more of your fellow Highborne that have not been captured or killed?"</p><p>Delaris: "Our leader, Mordent Evenshade, rallied those who survived, and fled on the outlying isle of Sardor, to the west of mainland Feralas. Sardor Isle is our last holdout, and there is no telling if they are safe in there from Prince Kellen and his kin. I intend to go back for them in the island, but with our homeland being overrun by the satyrs. There is no way for me to sail to Sardor Isle safely."</p><p>Tyrande: "Then we shall lend you our aid in retaking your lands from those cursed satyrs, Delaris."</p><p>Malfurion: "We have an unfinished business with those satyrs. Knowing that another son of Xavius is terrorizing Kalimdor, it is our task to put an end to him. Like your brethren, they seek to turn us all into satyrs as well. With our common race as night elves, the satyr princes seek to wipe out our entire civilization by destroying us, or worse, transforming us into the same monsters as they are."</p><p>Tyrande: "We will head to Feralas and defeat Prince Kellen just as how we did to his brother here!"</p><p>Delaris: "I am truly humbled and grateful for your offer, Priestess Tyrande-Lord Malfurion. Know that I will always be in your debt for saving my life, and for your aid to my Highborne brethren. It shall be my great pleasure to fight alongside all of you against Prince Kellen and his foul minions!"</p><p> </p><p>Upon leaving the Stonetalon caverns with Delaris, Malfurion and Tyrande reassemble their forces, and ready them for a journey to the forested lands of Feralas located on the southwest of Stonetalon Peak and west of the grassland region of Mulgore. Like the lush forests of Ashenvale, Feralas is a dense jungle region full of trees and plants, and is teeming with various wildlife. For so many long centuries, Feralas has been the home of the Highborne night elves that were exiled in ancient times, but did not sailed upon the Great Seas along with the rest of their brethren that would be known as the high elves. Despite the difference of views with the Sentinels and druids regarding the practices of arcane magic, the Highborne of Feralas remained true to the ways of their own precepts as night elves; sharing the same love and respect for nature, and also worshipping the moon goddess, Elune. Like any other night elf, the Highborne of Feralas also experienced the wonders of immortality by the blessing bound to Nordrassil, but lost it as well when the World Tree had been heavily damaged from the devastating explosive shockwave caused by the countless wisps to vanquish Archimonde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunified Children of Elune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like many other areas on Kalimdor, Feralas was also attacked by the demons and the undead when the Burning Legion launched its massive invasion of Kalimdor. The Highborne fought against the demons and undead in defense of their ancient homeland. Though they were successful in repelling the armies of the Legion on Feralas, at great cost, the Highborne night elves lost many of their own forces and left their entire society on a weak state. With Feralas being recently invaded once more, the Highborne defenders offered little resistance against the satyrs, and they lost many of their own holdings. As of now, the outlying island of Sardor is the only settlement of the surviving Highborne night elves as Prince Kellen and his satyrs have taken over most parts upon the mainland of Feralas.</p><p>Two days later, the night elven forces led by Malfurion and Tyrande finally reached the lush jungle of Feralas. Having accompanied by Delaris, the Arcanist spoke with Malfurion and Tyrande about the hideout of the satyr prince in Feralas. With the threat of the satyrs at hand, the night elves focus upon dealing with Prince Kellen and all of his minions. Upon arriving at the eastern area of Feralas, Malfurion and Tyrande establish their new camp on a nearby goldmine, and begin assembling their warriors for a massive attack against the two encampments of corrupted ancients within the region.</p><p> </p><p>Malfurion: "This jungle is rugged and beautiful. For thousands of years, we never had a chance to even see this region. It seems your brethren did well on protecting and preserving this land, Delaris. This land has recovered from the corruption of the demons and the undead that attacked this place."</p><p>Delaris: "And yet, with the coming of satyrs, the peace and tranquility on our land have been ruined once again. Like the demons and the undead, the satyrs have tainted much of the jungle. The treants were driven mad. Prince Kellen and his satyrs have corrupted and taken over many of our villages."</p><p>Tyrande: "Then we shall move against the corrupted bases, and destroy it along with all the satyrs!"</p><p> </p><p>After mustering a full army of warriors consisting of archers, huntresses, dryads, and druids of the claw; the night elven forces move out and search for the first outpost of the corrupted ancients that is being defended by skeletons. The base is located to the west within a high valley, and is used to be an outpost of the Highborne. Upon venturing the wild jungle, the night elven forces encountered various hostile creatures such as jungle stalkers, hydras, mur'guls, and some undead sea revenants. Upon eventually reaching the encampment of corrupted ancients full of undead skeletons, the night elves ready themselves for a fight against the skeleton warriors and skeleton archers upon the base.</p><p>Wasting no time, the night elves launched a heavy assault upon the base of the skeletons. A vicious battle occurs between the night elves and the undead skeletons. With the great skills and leadership of both Malfurion and Tyrande, and the harmful arcane powers of Delaris, the night elves have the advantage in the war battle. Malfurion uses his powerful druidic abilities, Tyrande provides strong ranged damage support, and Delaris casts various magical spells against the undead skeletons. The night elves eventually won against the undead skeletons without losing even a single troop. All of the skeletons were killed, and the base of corrupted ancients within the high valley had been razed. The night elven forces move to search the encampment of Prince Kellen located to the north at the base of the huge twin mountains, and is used to be the main stronghold of the Highborne in Feralas.</p><p>The night elven forces head straight towards the north. Moving along the western coasts of Feralas, the night elves encountered various aquatic hostile beasts such as sea giants, sea elementals, spider crabs, and makruras. Upon continuously venturing towards the northern wilderness of Feralas, the night elves eventually reached the main encampment of the satyrs in Feralas. The base of corrupted ancients is defended by satyr soulstealers, satyr shadowdancers, plague treants, and poison treants. The satyrs and the corrupted treants are being led by a strong and powerful Satyr Hellcaller that is none other than Prince Kellen himself. He is also a son of Xavius, and brother of Prince Raze. Just behind the satyr base is a small prison cell, and inside it, stands a captive Highborne Arcanist who turns out to be Mordent Evenshade, the leader of the Highborne night elves. Upon seeing the night elven forces, Prince Kellen has come forth, and directly confronts Malfurion, Tyrande, and Delaris.</p><p> </p><p>Delaris: "What the?! Mordent?! No! It can't be! They have captured him! But how is it possible?!"</p><p>Kellen: "Well, this is a surprise. I must admit, I never thought to see the great Archdruid Malfurion and the mighty Priestess Tyrande come here and would fight alongside the Highborne. Tell me, is this a reconciliation from past differences? Or did you two came here so you can die by my hands?"</p><p>Malfurion: "Foul mongrel! We have come to defeat you just like what we did with your brother in Stonetalon Peak! You will not win, satyr prince! You will fall just as your father and your brother!"</p><p>Kellen: "Fools! It is you who shall fall down, Malfurion! You and your whole race, including these Highborne weaklings! You will all pay for the deaths of my father and my brother! I will have my revenge! When I'm done with all of you, I shall turn the rest of your race just like us, and rule over Kalimdor! The legacy of my father will carry on as I wipe out your wretched race from existence!"</p><p>Delaris: "We have had enough of your kind! Your terror on our lands ends now! Andu-falah-dor!"</p><p> </p><p>The night elven army led by Malfurion, Tyrande, and Delaris launched a full force attack upon the base of Prince Kellen. A vicious battle occurs between the night elves, and the satyrs and corrupted treants. In the midst of the battle, Prince Kellen faces off against all of the night elven commanders; Malfurion, Tyrande, and Delaris. Despite being an incredibly strong and powerful Satyr Hellcaller, Prince Kellen is overwhelmed by the great skills and strength of the three night elven heroes. After a while of relentless battling, the night elves eventually won against the satyrs and corrupted treants while losing a light amount of warriors during the battle. All of the satyrs and corrupted treants are slain, and the base of corrupted ancients at the base of the huge twin mountains had been destroyed.</p><p>Prince Kellen was killed by treants converted from trees by the Force of Nature spell of Malfurion. Victorious against Prince Kellen and his minions, Malfurion and Tyrande had finally accomplished their quest of destroying the satyr invaders and their princes. Delaris proceeds in releasing Mordent Evenshade from the prison cell. Witnessing the defeat of Prince Kellen, Mordent is pleased to see Delaris alive, and that Feralas had been retaken from the satyrs. Surprised to see his old night elven cousins from Ashenvale aid his people in reclaiming Feralas, Mordent is very grateful to Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind for saving them by defeating Prince Kellen and his minions.</p><p> </p><p>Mordent: "Delaris! Thank Elune, you are alive! When I heard that you were captured, I went back from the island to find and rescue you. However by the time I arrived here, I got captured by Kellen as well. I feared that you have already been turned into a satyr as I had thought for myself as well."</p><p>Delaris: "We have won, Mordent. The satyrs are defeated, and Feralas is ours once more. However, this great victory would not be possible if not for them, for Lord Malfurion Stormrage and Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. They saved me from Raze in the Stonetalon Peak. We owe them our lives."</p><p>Mordent: "Shando Stormrage-Priestess Tyrande, I am Mordent Evenshade, leader of my brethren here on Feralas. In behalf of the Highborne, you all have our utmost gratitude for helping us against the satyrs. Because of you, our ancient homeland is ours once again. We cannot thank you enough."</p><p>Tyrande: "All is well. Despite our great differences long ago, we all share a one common race, and we could never allow those satyrs to transform any of our kin into the wretched brutes as they are."</p><p>Mordent: "We shall not forget what you did for us, Priestess Tyrande-Shando Stormrage. We had our differences and transgressions before, but now, it is only a distant ill memory that must be left in the past. For many centuries, we never felt any form of hatred or bitterness towards you even as exiles. Feralas has become our beloved home, and despite being separated, my brethren and I have always been proud of our one same race as night elves. We never turned our backs to what we are. As honor for our common blood and heritage, and to what you did for us, the Highborne are always ready to help you out at times of trouble. Past strife no longer matter to us for we live and fight at the same cause. Like you, we Highborne are also the moon children and the protectors of the land."</p><p>Malfurion: "Then perhaps it is time that our old differences be forgotten once and for all, Mordent. Many things have happened, Mordent. With the recent return of the Legion, we have lost so many, and our world has suffered greatly. At such desperate times, the outlanders, who we thought to be our foes at first, came to aid us defeat the Legion, and ever since our victory at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, we had been in peace with them. It is clear that we had made misjudgments on our decisions, and we learned from that mistake. This threat that we faced from the satyrs have shown us the folly of our old strife. They threatened to permanently curse our people, Mordent, and we cannot let that happen. Highborne or not, we are one as night elves. We are the defenders of Kalimdor. There will be more foes out there that may invade our lands, and we cannot let our past differences divide us. From this moment on, the Highborne are exiled no more and are welcome to be once more part of our nation! Our people shall be reunited, and altogether, we stand as one proud race of night elves!"</p><p> </p><p>After many long ages of distant separation and indifference, the Highborne night elves have finally been reaccepted in the ranks of their night elven cousins from Ashenvale. The Highborne had been welcome to step foot in Ashenvale once more after many centuries as much as they would welcome gladly any other night elf in their land on Feralas. With the reconciliation of Malfurion and Tyrande with their Highborne cousins, the whole night elven race has become a stronger force on Kalimdor. The invasion of the satyrs had nearly doomed all the night elves, but it also became the key for the reconciliation and restoration of their divided society into a one strong reunited night elven nation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>